


Completely Ruined

by Rosey_Writes



Series: Rosey's 2018 Kinktober [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deepthroating, Glitterhaw AU, Kinkasheith, Multi, Rowdy AU, Sheithade, Spanking, Spitroasting, Yeehaw AU, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes
Summary: He needed this.He needed it almost more than he needed to breathe.He wanted to get so thoroughly wrecked by his lovers that he was walking crooked for weeks, that his voice was lost or at least hoarse for days.And he knew they were more than happy to indulge him.





	Completely Ruined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> Soooo.... first bit of Yeehaw AU that I've written in a while... o3o
> 
> Enjoy the smut, and a delicious bottom Shiro!
> 
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> 10/4 = Dirty Talk | Spanking | Spit-roasting

Shiro whimpered pathetically, as he shifted on his hands and knees. The sound came out horribly garbled, however, as did the yelp that jumped unbidden from him at the sensation of a rough hand smacking his ass sharply.

“No movin’, sugar,” Keith growled, fingers digging into Shiro’s hips as he thrust forward suddenly. “Or ain’t you satisfied by a cock in your ass and a cock in your throat anymore?”

Fingers tightened in his silver locks and drew his darkened eyes up to the piercing gray of his other lover. Kinkade gave a lazy roll of his hips, his engorged cock massaging the walls of Shiro’s throat so wonderfully, it drew a deep moan from him.

He needed this.

He needed it almost more than he needed to breathe.

He wanted to get so thoroughly wrecked by his lovers that he was walking crooked for weeks, that his voice was lost or at least hoarse for days.

And he knew they were more than happy to indulge him.

A sharp thrust from each of them had him groping for his cock to at least relieve some of the tightness in the engorged flesh… only for another growl to escape the man behind him as he leaned forward and reached around to grab Shiro’s wrist in an iron grip.

“Nuh uh. You know the rule.” His _voice_. His _**breath**_. They were right on his ear, sending another shudder down his spine and making his erection jump and drip more precum onto the sheets. “Either you cum from our cocks using your tight lil’ holes, or not at all.”

A pitiful whine bubbled past Kinkade’s cock as the two of them continued their merciless pace, Keith now rubbing against his prostate thanks to how he remained pressed against Shiro’s back to hold his wrist completely still. Keith’s grunts fell hot on his shoulder amidst the harsh nips and nibbles he dotted along the skin, and the deep noises of pleasure that rolled from Kinkade were no less pronounced, even though he was still leering down at Shiro with a plump lip worried between his teeth.

Shiro jolted again and moaned deeply as Keith smacked the raw skin of Shiro’s ass yet again, Kinkade groaning as the vibrations shot straight up his cock. The action also elicited a moan from Keith as the sting had made Shiro tighten considerably.

“ _Shit_ , babe… You keep that up, and soon you’ll be stuffed enough to be leakin’ outta both holes.”

A shudder wracked his spine and drew even deeper moans from both of his fiancés, filling him with a small amount of pride before it was abruptly quashed by the two of them fucking into him with renewed vigor. He could feel the precum from Keith mixing with the generous amount of lube that was used to prep him and could taste Kinkade’s precum on his tongue when Kinkade drew back far enough to rest his tip on Shiro’s tongue before thrusting back in. It was so incredibly dirty and lewd…

Shiro felt the coil deep within his gut tightening further at it.

Kinkade roughly thrust back into his throat, making him choke slightly on the breath he had been taking. Relief washed over Shiro when Kinkade pulled out just enough again to catch his breath before continuing with this new, brutal pace. Keith’s pace soon synchronized with it, each thrust inward making Shiro feel as though he was going to be bent in half each time.

This merciless pace, with Kinkade stretching his throat so wonderfully and with Keith’s tip slamming against his prostate, finally pushed Shiro over the edge into his climax. He came hard with a muffled cry around Kinkade’s cock and spasming walls around Keith’s. The two of them continued even through his orgasm for a short while longer, making him tremble with hypersensitivity from the extra stimulation against quivering channels until they finally came inside of him. While still noticeably warm, their release somehow soothed the sensitivity within his throat and ass, as though his body had been craving it.

He shifted a bit as Keith slowly pulled out, crooning in his sweet drawl as he stroked Shiro’s hair. “Atta boy… Now don’t you swallow that ‘til Ryan tells ya to.”

Shiro nods, patiently holding Kinkade’s cock in his mouth and panting through his nose as Keith’s hand released his wrist and instead laced their fingers together. He could feel Keith’s seed sliding from his twitching hole and running in a slow rivulet down his thighs. It was so deliciously _filthy_ , and he was torn between wanting to go unwind in a bath and wanting to bask in this lewd afterglow.

His face flushed when he saw exactly why Keith had told him not to swallow -- other than the usual testing to see how well Shiro would listen -- and that reason was that Kinkade had successfully dragged his shorts over from the far corner of the bed and pulled his phone out. A wide smirk graced Kinkade’s lips as he finally eased out of Shiro’s mouth, letting his tip press against his lower lip as he got his camera adjusted.

“Hey, Keith. Mind helping open his mouth just a _liiiittle_ more? And get in the shot as well. This _was_ both our handiwork after all,” he chuckled deeply.

Shiro couldn’t even protest as Keith’s other hand came up and traced along his jaw tenderly, cupping it and applying just enough pressure to push Shiro’s mouth open. He could feel the cum slowly trickling out of the corner of his lips, and his face flushed a deep crimson as he felt Keith lean even closer to him, cheek on his temple.

“I’d say ‘smile,’ babe…” A pause just long enough for Kinkade to snap a photo of Keith’s smug grin against Shiro’s salacious expression. “But I reckon the two of us would rather have a reminder o’ how you look completely ruined.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how about that ending? :3c
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> Please refer to [Sapphire Eyes'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156655) end notes for disclaimer concerning Kinktober. Love you all~


End file.
